homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
051917-Team-Shmeme
VV: Lorrea pauses, as they step away from the hive, her gaze darting skyward. VV: "I think we may have made a minorr mistake." TT: Heliux stops navigating, turning around to face lorrea. TT: "what's up?" TT: "i have all my stuff packed, uh... did you forget something?" VV: "Welll, whille I'm surrre LLibby coullld find us, everryone ellse is a llittlle bit in the dark." VV: "... Besides Erribus." VV: "And maybe Serrios?" TT: Heliux holds his chin in consideration for a moment... which fairly quickly turns into an outright facepalm. TT: "you're right, and ryspor is going to murder me." TT: "i mean we can handle this trip, im confidant enough in you to be certian of that, yeah." VV: "... I apprreciate the sentiment but we're sorrt of pllaying with firre." VV: Akerea gestures to herself. TT: "but also yeah pissing off literally everyone is a bad idea. like 'oh hey whoops finished an entire land' --" TT: "... right. uh. sorry." VV: She grins. "It's a GAME, Helliux. If they don't pllay it, that isn't ourr faullt." VV: "... But I AM a llittlle worried that they don't reallly have anything to push them to do anything." VV: She glances aside. "... LLorrcan, at lleast, coullld plllay the rollle of faillsafe." VV: "Time." TT: He nods in agreement to all of what she's saying, until Lorcan is mentioned. He then quickly, instinctively, starts shaking his head no. TT: "fuuuuck no. fuck no. ... i mean you're right yes, but also fuck no." VV: Lordis sighs. "You two arre going to need to be ablle to worrk togetherr." VV: "Not LLIKE each otherr, but worrk togetherr." TT: "time and space are meant to work well together. they just are. but things are complicated so the farther away she stays from me, the better." TT: "nither of us are gonna be the bigger troll on this issue, that much is plain to see." VV: "Then maybe I'llll have to." TT: He blinks away the stubborn act from a moment ago, unprepared for that response. TT: "come again?" VV: She shrugs. "You two arre prrracticallly begging forrr some cllubs." TT: He frowns in objection, and rapidly taps his foot in annoyance as he tries to come up with a proper retort. He's blushing a slight bit yellow. TT: "you... stop that! i get it i'm prime candidate for mockery about this, but i'd honestly just would love to be several lightyears away from that purpleblood, moving on!" TT: He spits that out, and crosses his arm in a huff. After recognizing how much of a fool he's looking like right now, he takes out his phone to pretend to play games on as he starts walking again. VV: "I'm not mocking you. My point is that ourrr colllective surrrivall depends on yourrr abilllity to exist in generrralll PRROXIMITY to each otherr." VV: "As much as I woullld llove to hassllle you about it." VV: She trails after him, her strides long. TT: "Then talk to Lorcan about it. I'm not the one with a desire to cull for basically no reason at this point. I mean yeah no actual murder is allowed, but still. I'm just minding my own business, playing Fiduspawn-Go like a normal troll." TT: He says, not playing Fiduspawn-Go on his phone, being actually more invested in the conversation than he's acting. VV: "If I tallk to herrr, willll you prrromise me that you'lll trust herrr abilllity to not killl you?" TT: "Nah. I mean don't get me wrong I trust your skills here, but the minute we don't have to work together again as a time-space duo, I'm bolting as far away from her as possible." TT: "... That being said, more people should be aware we're on this land, so." TT: He hands the phone to her. TT: "no looking at the stuff outside of trollian though. 's my phone, my stuff." VV: She takes the phone, rolling her eyes. "Surrre, surre." VV: "As llong as you can keep yourr coolll when we need you two worrrking togetherr." TT: "since when have you ever known me to be anything but cool, calm and collected?" TT: "especially in situations where there's considerable risk of danger?" VV: Lorrea deadpans. "Yourr composurrre is basicallly a univerrsalll constant." TT: He grins, happy the sarcasm stuck. "I am nothing if not consistent." VV: "Yes." Category:Lorrea Category:UnusuallyTallLorrea Category:Heliux